


Ovipositore Ovum Irrumabo

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [32]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cervical Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Just to be sure, Loss of Virginity, Oviposition, Period Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Emma is a vault 75 resident. Her head has been filled with terrifying stories of what the Commonwealth is like, yet she's eager to explore. When she gets to "Uptopland", however, she's faced with surprises she never though she would experience...
Relationships: MIrelurk King (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Ovipositore Ovum Irrumabo

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Fallout story :D

Having grown up in a vault, Emma hadn’t seen much of the outside world after the bombs fell. She had been taught that the ‘uptopland’ was dangerous and horrible and that she wouldn’t be able to survive there, that only the most ferocious and inhuman humans could live up there. Stories of atrocious creatures and horrifying monsters had been burnt into her mind from a young age, as well as the other people living in the vault. It was common knowledge that if you ventured into Uptopland, then you wouldn’t be seen again. Ever. Unless you were part of the scavenging team, of course, which was held in extremely high regards. 

Emma, however, didn’t listen to what she considered such nonsense. Her curiosity about the outside world could never be sated despite the amount of books and logs kept in the vault; her heart longed for the adventures and the mysteries she was certain that Uptopland held for her. There was something thrilling about the idea of being out there, where none of her friends or classmates had been. Out there, with only the plants and the animals for company. 

She wouldn’t have to listen to boring lectures again. She wouldn’t have to face obnoxious,  _ perfect  _ Samantha again. She could live her life precisely the way she wanted to. 

On the other hand, she would probably also never see her best friend, Claire, again, which would obviously suck. If the lectures were to be believed, she would also struggle with finding food and clean water as well as medicine for when she ‘eventually’ fell ill. Not that she planned on that, of course. 

Emma lay on her bed in the residential area and stared up at the bottom of the bed atop hers. Her mind was running hot with thoughts on how to go about escaping, how to survive in Uptopland, how to make new friends, what to pack in her ragged backpack. All manners of thoughts whirled through her head and nearly made her queasy, although there was nothing but excitement beating in her chest. 

The clock on her night stand told her it was time to go to class. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Like a bolt of the blue, she had made her decision - she was going to attempt an escape. Tonight. While everyone was asleep. Of course, there would be guards, but Emma was nothing if not resourceful. She knew she had a good figure and an even better face, and she wasn’t afraid of using that. Furthermore, she had been pickpocketing small, but valuable items from the scavenging team that could potentially be used for bribing. Bottle caps, the occasional ammunition, chems. 

Weighing her chances, she felt pretty confident that she would be able to get out. 

Emma opened her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, hauling herself up and walking towards the classroom. Hopefully for the last time. 

The lecture was as boring as always. The teacher talked and talked and talked, but didn’t say a thing, and Emma spent most of the time staring at the nearest wall. The teacher didn’t comment on it, didn’t even seem to notice, and when class was finally over and it was time for lunch, Emma hurried to the cafeteria. She sat down with Claire on the opposite side of the table. 

“I’m going to run away.”

There was no one in the vault that Emma trusted more than Claire, so of course she was going to tell her about tonight’s escape. 

Claire nearly choked on her water. 

“You’re going to  _ what _ ?” she asked incredulously, and Emma shushed her and looked around, not wanting to be heard and possibly questioned. No one seemed to care about them. 

“You heard me.”

“I did, but I must have something in my ears, because I thought for sure it sounded like you said you were going to run away.”

“I’m afraid your hearing is top notch,” Emma grinned and took a sip of her own water. She wasn’t even carrying out her plan, yet her heart was thumping aggressively in her chest, as if attempting its own escape. 

Claire stared at her over her water bottle. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth agape. It was clear that she hadn’t seen this coming, at all, which Emma thought was surprising. Had she really hid her desire for adventure so well? She always thought she had made her dislike for the vault pretty clear. 

Apparently not. 

“You can’t! There are guards by the entrance, and they work in shifts. You’ll have to find a way around them!”

Emma grabbed her breasts and jiggled them slightly, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Claire groaned and put a hand to her forehead which made Emma laugh. 

“I swear to the Overseer, you’re going to get yourself killed, Em!” 

“Anything is better than being here. Don’t look at me like that, you know they won’t kill me. I’m much better than that,” Emma said and winked, taking another sip of her water. She couldn’t eat - her stomach had twisted itself into a tight knot, and just thinking about tonight made her queasy with excitement and nerves. 

“It’s just... if you do make it out of here alive, I won’t see you again. That’s what Mr. Skalter says.” 

“Yeah, well, Mr. Skalter couldn’t recognize a deathclaw if he stood in their nest.” 

“He knows more than anyone in here!”

“Then why isn’t he on the scavenging team? If he knows so much, I’m sure he would be able to find better stuff than rusty tin cans.” 

Claire didn’t comment on that. She simply sighed and looked at Emma. 

“I’ll miss you,” she mumbled. 

“I’ll miss you, too.” 

They went their separate ways after lunch, well knowing it could be the last time. Emma knew she would likely never see Claire again, and while it did hurt, the pull of adventure was stronger than the pull on her heart strings. The rest of the day was spent sneakily packing her backpack with the most important things - some bottles of clean water, a few cans of food, a small assortment of chems for bribing the guards, a handgun she had stolen from the scavenging team, and her teddy bear. She had no idea how long she would be without a steady supply of food and water, and that was probably the most frightening. Not frightening enough to make her change her mind, but frightening enough to fill her with a small portion of anxiety. 

As day turned to night, and it was time to set her plan in motion, Emma went to the entrance zone. As she had expected, it was heavily guarded - not only by humans, but also by a turret. On her way, while still hidden in the shadows, she pulled out the bag of chems. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” one of the guards called, and the others stood to attention, holding their weapons closer to their body. 

“I’m going out,” Emma said, matter-of-factly, and held up the small bag. “If you let me go without trouble, I’ll make it worth your while.” She gently shook the bag so they could hear the syringes and bottles of pills rattle. 

The guards looked at each other. Two of them shrugged while the third lowered his weapon slightly. 

“Do you have a death wish?” he asked incredulously. 

“On the contrary. I want to feel alive.” 

“By going to your death.” She didn’t answer that. “We can’t let you pass, miss.” 

She shook the bag again. 

“I’ve got loads of jet with your names on it,” she said in a sing-song voice and grinned. 

The guard bit his lower lip, lowered his weapon further. Emma knew that jet was illegal and in high demand in the vault, and she could see on his face that he was contemplating saying yes to the offer. She decided to push her luck a tad further.

“Come on, I know you want to. You’re a smart guy, you’ll know how to hide that you’re using jet.” 

The guard looked at the bag, then at his colleagues. They shrugged again. Clearly, he was the leader, and they looked to him for answers. 

Then, after an agonizingly long moment, he waved her over. She walked towards him, her heart beating somewhere near her throat. She let him take and open the bag to inspect its contents. When he was satisfied that she wasn’t pranking him, he threw his head towards the entrance. 

“Go, but be quick, and don’t come back.”

“Don’t plan on it,” Emma grinned and nodded to the guards before dashing for the door. It opened with a lot of noise, and then she could exit the vault. Entering the elevator, she leaned back against the wall of it and closed her eyes. 

It worked. She had actually bribed the guards to let her out. Initially, she hadn’t been certain that it would be enough to throw them a bag of chems, but it had done the trick. 

She was beyond ecstatic. 

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and Emma slung the backpack over her shoulders and waited for the doors to open, rolling on the balls of her heels. 

The doors slithered open. She found herself in a dimly lit basement and cautiously walked out of the elevator. No one seemed to be here. 

As she walked towards the stairs up to the ground floor, memories came flooding back. She had been so young when they had had to flee to the vault. Her parents had gone with her down, but upon entering, they had been separated, and she hadn’t seen them since. She wasn’t stupid; she knew she would never see them again, that they had been killed off. For what reason, however, she wasn’t sure. 

She remembered seeing the giant mushroom cloud and being ushered down into the basement. She remembered the almost paralyzing fear that had taken a hold of her body, remembered how agitated she had been. Squeezing her mother’s hand as they stood in the elevator. 

In the present, Emma shook her head. 

“That’s no use to you now,” she mumbled to herself and opened the door to the ground floor. 

The sight that greeted her was in stark contrast to the environment she had grown up in. 

The collapsed roof and torn-down walls, the cells and torn couches, the stacked school tables - everything here made the vault look like a neat and orderly place. In the vault, the most mess had been pieces of paper lying strewn around on the floor and tables and a couple of bricks in the combat simulation area. Here, on the topside, there were chairs lying everywhere, one of them even balancing off the edge of the collapsed ceiling. 

Amazingly, there were still intact vases standing around, complete with flowers and everything. They were probably fake, though. A globe stood on a desk shoved up against the wall. Emma tentatively walked over to it and gave it a light spin. It squeaked, and she quickly silenced it. There was no way of knowing who or what hid out here. Mr. Skalter had talked about monstrous creatures and humans who had lost all humanity, and although she had initially felt so brave, Emma now felt the consequences of her actions. She wasn’t  _ scared _ , but she  _ was _ anxious. 

Sun filtered through the broken windows, and she peered out one of them. Everything was so different. Whole buildings were destroyed. Bricks were everywhere. The bushes, previously so vibrant green and full of life, were now brown and withered. The trees had no leaves anymore. 

The only thing that seemed normal was the heat of the sun that Emma knew so well. Before the bombs fell, she would spend hours in the sun, playing or reading or drawing or just dozing off. 

“Alright, here we go,” Emma mumbled to herself and began searching the tables and desks for valuables. She found a small box of bottle caps and a stack of pre-war money, but otherwise nothing of importance. 

She was careful as she crept through the school, searching desks and drawers as quietly as she could. She didn’t know what to expect the second she walked out of the building, and perhaps for this reason, she procrastinated and kept investigating her surroundings. 

When she couldn’t put it off any longer, Emma cautiously sneaked out the - missing - front door and found herself in the street. She looked left and right and was shocked to her core by how different everything was. Cars were turned over and burnt out, and those that weren’t burnt out were rusty. The pavement rose and fell like something had exploded  _ under _ the street. Tires and branches lay everywhere. Dead trees stretched towards the jarringly blue, beautiful sky. 

Emma took in the sights with a rapidly beating heart and sweaty palms. 

It was a second later that she heard a shout, then gunshots. 

“Fuck,” she hissed and dove behind a boulder, making herself as small as possible and pulling out her handgun. It was a shitty model but it was better than nothing. She loaded it and took a deep, steadying breath before leaning out from behind cover. 

“There she is!” someone shouted, and more gunshots followed, making Emma yelp. The bullets didn’t hit her, but she didn’t like being in the line of fire. With adrenaline pumping through her, she lifted her own weapon and looked for the person, or persons, shooting at her. Just as she laid eyes on someone with a long rifle, a twig snapped behind her, and she whirled around, only to be whacked in the face by the butt of a gun, and everything went black. 

When Emma came to, she was groggy and disoriented, and her head felt like it was splitting in two. She groaned and sat up while opening her eyes. She found herself in a small cell with a couple other young women, and outside the cell sat half a dozen men and a few women. 

“Welcome to the world of the living, doll,” said one of the men and grinned wolfishly at her. Emma immediately felt uncomfortably by his presence. She couldn’t explain why, but there was  _ something _ about him that rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was his scarred face, or maybe that his black hair was styled in a spiky mohawk. Maybe it was simply the fact that he twirled a knife between his fingers like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Emma wasn’t one to submit to just about anyone, but she wasn’t stupid - she knew when to shut up and bow her head. 

The man got up from his chair and leisurely strolled up to the bars of the cell. 

“Come here, love,” he said, and his voice was much too soft for her liking. He was up to something, she was  _ sure _ of it, and although she didn’t want to, she got up from the bed she had been sitting on and walked towards the stranger on shaky legs. 

When she stood in front of the bars, the man inhaled deeply through his nose, and then sighed just as deeply. His creep-meter just went up with a hundred per cent. 

“Fresh out of the vault, are you?” he asked and pulled a pack of cigarettes from a pocket in his leather jacket. With his other hand, he fished out a silver lighter and lit the cigarette. Emma hated smoking - it had been prohibited in the vault, but of course, people found a way around it. It had a bad smell, and it was bad for the health and the money. 

Bad all around. 

“Yeah, I am,” she answered meekly and didn’t dare look away. The guy had an air about him, something that demanded respect and submission. He was probably the leader of this group of raiders. Emma knew that raiders were ruthless and aggressive and that they often traveled in groups. Most of them had dogs that were trained to attack. 

“How’s freedom treating you so far?”

Emma bit her tongue to stop herself from being cheeky. She had a feeling this guy wouldn’t think it funny if she answered sarcastically. Or maybe he  _ would _ think it was funny and then she would become his favorite, and the other women would resent her. 

It was a choice between being liked by her captors or her inmates. 

“Anything beats being trapped in a vault,” she answered, and the guy laughed. The other raiders followed suit, laughing boisterously. She didn’t know what was so funny, but she did know better than to question them. 

“Desperate for adventure, little lady?” 

Emma nodded and gradually felt like she was pushing herself up in a corner. She remained silent and simply watched the guy take a drag of his cigarette, watching her intently. Up until now, he hadn’t made a move to touch her, but when she didn’t answer, he reached into the cell and touched her fiery red hair. She immediately tensed, but still didn’t say a thing. 

_ ‘It’s okay,’ _ she thought to herself and kept eye contact,  _ ‘he can’t hurt you right now. Just remain calm.’ _

He leaned in close to the bars. “I’m sure you want a taste of proper freedom,” he whispered and licked his lower lip. Emma suppressed a violent shudder. “If you come with me, I’ll teach you how to survive, and even how to live, out here.” 

She knew it was a lie; Mr. Skalter had taught her that raiders would say anything to win your trust, and then they would shoot you in the back, or worse. 

Nevertheless, she slowly nodded. 

“If you give me your name,” she said and tried to force  _ some  _ authority into her voice. The guy laughed again and snuffed out the cigarette on the ground, to her relief letting go of her hair in the process. 

“Anything for you, princess. Name’s Abraham, but you can call me Ab.” 

Emma nodded. There was total silence in the cell - none of the other women dared say anything, much like the raiders didn’t want to interrupt their leader. 

“Now, if I can have  _ your _ name, please.” Despite his pleasant words, there was a dangerous lilt to his voice. Without mentioning it, she could  _ hear  _ the pain he would inflict on her if she didn’t obey. So, naturally, she told him. She wasn’t good at lying on the spot and thus gave him her real name. 

“Emma,” he said, slowly rolling it over his lips. “That’s a beautiful name. Just like you.” 

Emma suppressed a grimace and tried for a shy smile, but wasn’t sure how well she succeeded. 

Then Abraham found a key from his jacket and unlocked the lock to the cell door, allowing Emma to hurry out, whereupon he locked it again. He put his hand on the small of her back, and she had to fight not to pull away. With the guy this close, she could easily smell him, and it was not a pleasant odour that hung around him; it had clearly been a while since he had last seen a bath or a shower. 

He led her down a hallway filled with bricks and pieces of paper. Emma wasn’t keen on making small-talk and kept her mouth shut as they walked. 

The hallway ended in two double doors that Abraham unlocked and opened. The room they entered wasn’t much bigger than the cell she had been in, but it had a comfortable-looking bed, a desk that missed a leg, and a plethora of file cabinets. By the foot of the bed was a footlocker. Emma watched it for a second too long. 

“Don’t get any ideas, doll,” Abraham drawled and went to the bed. He sat down and patted the space beside him. Hesitating for a moment, she walked over and sat beside him, putting some distance between them, but he was having none of that. “No no, come, sit on my lap.”

She bit her lower lip and looked at him, and there had been a mischievousness to his eyes that got snuffed out when she didn’t immediately obey him. 

“Come,” he demanded, and it was like he was a totally different person. Now, Emma didn’t dare disobey, so she hurried to straddle his thighs and sit in his lap. “There’s a good girl. You don’t want me to get angry, do you?” 

“No,” Emma whispered and fought valiantly to maintain eye contact. Abraham nodded slowly and reached up to stroke her hair again. Emma forced herself to stay calm, even though the thing she wanted most was to punch him in the face and run away. She knew, however, that that would be impossible. She just couldn’t escape this one, unless she was willing to fight her way out. That would, of course, have been plausible if she had had a weapon. As it was, however, she only had the clothes on her back and nothing else. 

Abraham ran his strong, calloused fingers through her hair and hummed quietly, his gaze darting about and observing her. 

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” he said and slid his hands down the back of her head and neck, down her shoulder blades and down over her back. She did her best to suppress a shiver as nausea rose up in her throat, making it hard to breathe and swallow. Not daring to say a word out of fear that she would vomit, she simply smiled at him and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear. He smiled back and leaned closer, inhaling her scent deeply from her collarbone with a soft groan. 

The moment he did, she felt  _ something _ shift beneath her. Since she wasn’t stupid, she knew that the most plausible thing was that he was getting  _ hard _ , given that she was in his lap and that he was sniffing her. Only the Heavens know how long it had been since he had had a clean woman in his room, not to mention in his lap. 

“Sit still,” he ordered when she squirmed slightly, and his voice brokered no arguments. Emma immediately stopped squirming, but she didn’t stop feeling nauseous. Abraham touched her waist and hips, and it didn’t take long before his hands found her rear, and he groaned softly while he groped her. The sound was followed by his crotch twitching lightly, and Emma’s worst suspicions were confirmed. He  _ was _ getting hard, and he was, in all likelihood, going to want to do something about that. 

Emma, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with that, and she didn’t think before she pulled away from him. She stood up and stared down at him, feeling like her only facial expression was disgust. 

“Didn’t I just say you should sit still?” he said, and although his voice  _ sounded _ kind and gentle, she knew better than to believe that. She had a feeling he was already rifling through his mental catalogue of ways to hurt her for her insubordination. 

She remained quiet and took a few steps back. This was when Abraham decided to stand up as well, and he strolled towards her like he had all the time in the world. He clicked his tongue repeatedly while shaking his head. Each forward step he took pressed her further back until her lower back bumped against the edge of the desk, and he grinned. 

It was not a pleasant one; far from. It showed how many teeth he missed, and how rotten the remaining ones were.

Emma knew she was trapped, and that he could do whatever he wanted to her. She wasn’t physically strong, and she had no weapons or way to fight back. 

“You’re smart, though. I think the desk is a better place to take you. Bed’s much too soft, don’t you think?” 

The nausea she had been feeling seemed to grow ten-fold. 

He was going to rape her. 

Mr. Skalter had always taught her and her classmates that when a raider first set their degenerate mind to something, they wouldn’t back down until they were dead or too injured to continue whatever they had been doing. So, there was most likely nothing she could do or say that would change this. 

“Please don’t,” she whispered nonetheless and pressed herself further back against the desk. Abraham grinned wider and stepped closer so that he was all up in her face, then planted his hands on either side of her on the desk, forcing her to bend back. 

“Please don’t,  _ what _ ?” he teased and pressed himself against her to make it painfully obvious  _ how _ hard he already was. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and sniffed her again, letting out a faint groan. 

Emma couldn’t find the right words, and thus, she kept quiet, save for a soft whimper when Abraham reached down to touch her crotch. She had never been touched there, and she didn’t like it. Claire, who was much more experienced in that particular area, had told her time and time again how wonderful it felt to be touched there, but right now, Emma didn’t feel even an ounce of pleasure. 

Abraham fondled her through her vault suit and groaned again. His fingers pressed hard against her pussy, and when she tried to close her legs, he clicked his tongue in warning and kicked them open again. 

“So fresh and clean,” he groaned and kissed her neck, making her nausea reach new heights. “I bet you’ve never been touched like this before, have you? A virgin, all for me. I’ll take such good care of you, doll.” 

While she didn’t normally cry, this seemed like the type of situation to call for the waterworks. Tears began streaming down her cheeks before she had even noticed them, and her body began trembling. 

“Please don’t,” she whispered again and closed her eyes tightly. Abraham simply chuckled, and it was a deep, gravelly sound that sickened her to her very core, especially knowing what was about to happen. 

“I bet you’re  _ so _ tight,” he murmured against her neck and ground his crotch into hers, letting go of a shaky grunt. 

Hopefully, his eagerness meant that he wasn’t going to last long. 

“You probably still have your hymen, too,” he continued, and his body shuddered on top of hers. Emma whimpered and tried pushing him off and away, but he was too strong. He grabbed her hands with his and gathered them in one of his and pinned them to the desk before he let his free hand resume its fondling of her cunt. Emma’s nausea intensified, and she was  _ sure _ she was going to throw up if he didn’t stop. 

He didn’t stop, and she didn’t throw up, which she would have considered impressive if she had had the mind to care. As it was, however, she could only focus on his breath licking against her neck, kissing it greedily, his thick and firm fingers pressing hard against her cunt. 

Before long, it became too much, and Emma’s mind finally succumbed to the pressure and stress, making her fall into a pit of darkness. 

When she came to, she was wet but still wearing her vault suit. 

She gasped and sat up, frantically looking around. The last thing she remembered was the raider leader fondling her, but he was nowhere to be seen now. Instead, she saw nothing but water and felt only sand between her fingers. A gentle breeze played with her hair, and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. 

Then she heard a soft chirping-like sound behind her, and she turned around to see where it came from. 

She almost passed out again. 

Behind her lurked a monstrous creature that she vaguely remembered from one of the classes back in the vault. Called a mirelurk king, it was a large, amphibian creature that towered above her as it stood on its hindlegs. On its back, it had massive, red sails that went from its head and to its tail, wrapping around it. In fact, every angle of the mirelurk king seemed to be covered in the red sails. It had webbed fingers and toes, and its scales, or skin, or hide, or whatever one should call it, was of an aquatic green-blue colour. Each toe and finger ended in massive claws that could tear her apart in mere seconds. Its eyes were milky-white and made Emma suspect it was blind. 

As if it wasn’t enough that it was a  _ mirelurk king _ , it seemed to be bigger than normal. They were already big, but this one was outright  _ massive _ . 

Emma got up on weak, trembling legs, but the moment she tried to run away, the mirelurk screeched loudly, and the sound seemed to penetrate her very skull. She cried out and put her hands over her ears, but the damage had already been done - she got disoriented and fell to the side, and then cold, slimy, webbed hands grabbed her and pulled her backwards. 

“Stop! Stop it, let me go!” she screamed and tried to kick out at the monster, but it was strong and agile and quickly leaned away from her feet even as it dragged her across the sand. It was warm and got in her face and hair, and despite her best, most desperate attempts at escaping, it seemed to be a lost cause. 

Emma was so focused on trying to get away that she didn’t notice the surroundings changing. She only noticed when the sand got exchanged with cold stone, and before she knew of it, she was falling. It happened so suddenly that she didn’t have time to scream, and then she hit the ground. All air was knocked out of her, and she was left gasping and choking, instinctively turning on her side. 

When she could breathe once more, she looked around, and dread settled in her lower belly like a heavy knot. 

She had been dropped in a sort of pit. The only light reaching her came from the roof of the cave she was in, and right now, there was plenty of light, but she had a feeling that, come nightfall, the pit would be completely black. The ledge was at least three meters above her, and it would be hopeless to try and jump up to grab it. The mirelurk king sat on all fours, watching her. 

With a deep and shaky sigh, Emma stopped focusing on escaping - for now - and instead looked around her new ‘home’. There was a big pool a few meters further into the cave, complete with a little creek and a gorgeous waterfall that roared happily. Scattered around the pit were legs and rocks. Despite the roaring of the waterfall, she heard and saw the mirelurk king scutter away, and  _ something _ overcame her. 

“Please, don’t leave me here!” she shouted up at the now empty ledge. “I don’t want to die down here!” Her voice trembled, and so did her entire body. Fear coursed through her and made her breathe shakily, a sense of dread settling over her. 

When nothing happened, and the mirelurk king didn’t return, she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep, steadying breath while looking around the cave again. She noticed things now that she hadn’t noticed before; vines crawling up alongside the walls, small plants sprouting between the finer cracks in the ground. Obscure objects scattered throughout the pit. Emma glanced at the ledge a final time before hesitantly moving further into the cave. She picked up a few things as she explored her new ‘home’. Amongst those things were an old blanket and what looked to be an old, torn pillow. 

It wasn’t much, but it was better than sleeping on the ground without anything. Her backpack was gone, so she had nothing but the clothes on her back, and now the blanket and pillow. 

There was a sound by pit’s entrance, and Emma whirled around, her heart already in her throat at the thought of the mirelurk king returning to finally feast on her. 

No such thing happened, however. Sure, the mirelurk king was there, on the ledge, but instead of jumping down into the pit, it dropped a couple of items before it hurried away again. 

Emma waited for a few minutes to make sure the creature was really gone before she went to see what it had brought her. On the ground lay a few bottles of water - unfortunately not the purified kind she had become so used to - and, much to her repulsion, the carcass of  _ something _ that could  _ potentially _ have been a dog, or a wolf. Perhaps a small yao guai. Either way, it was a mess of mangled meat and fur clumped by blood. Bones were clearly visible, and Emma’s stomach lurched, and she feared she would throw up. 

However, it seemed her stomach was stronger than she gave it credit for; she didn’t vomit, not even when the putrid stench of the carcass hit her nostrils. 

“What in the Overseer’s name,” she whispered, horrified, and looked up at the ledge, as if wishing for the mirelurk king to return so she could ask it what the hell it was doing. 

The creature still hadn’t returned. She was all alone. 

Emma sighed deeply and hurried as far away from the carcass as she could, clutching the water bottles close to her chest. 

At least the mirelurk king didn’t seem to want her to die  _ immediately _ . Maybe it was playing with her, like a cat would a mouse? The thought was sickening, and she curled up against the wall with the blanket around her and the pillow under her head. It was still daytime, but she was exhausted beyond belief. 

Today had, so far, seen her as a prisoner of a raider group and now the prisoner and potential food of a mirelurk king. 

What a day. And to think that this was only day one out of the vault! 

Maybe she  _ should _ have stayed there...

Alas, that was too late to think about now. She had no idea where she was or how - or even  _ if _ \- she could get out of the pit. She didn’t even know in which  _ direction _ home was...

With a deep sigh, Emma closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, despite the fear that the mirelurk king would come and eat her tugging at her heart. Her sleep was deep and dreamless. 

When she woke up the next day, light filtered through the hole in the roof and reached her feet. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around. For a brief second, she didn’t know where she was, but then everything came back to her, and she let out a soft groan and threw an arm over her eyes. Despite the uncomfortable ground, she wasn’t sore, and she didn’t hurt anywhere. 

Her next thought was to look for the mirelurk king, and she instinctively looked up at the edge where she had last seen him. He wasn’t there, however, and she drew a sigh of relief. 

Emma got up and walked around the pit. It was reasonably big, and it was rather beautiful - for a prison. Because that’s what it was; a prison. For whatever reason, the mirelurk king had decided to keep her to himself. If she was to become food or something  _ much  _ worse, she didn’t know, and that was beyond frightening. The mere  _ thought _ that maybe he had chosen her as his mate made her stomach jump, and she gagged. 

She decided that she could need a shower after all that had happened, and she looked at the ledge once more, not wanting the beast to see her naked. 

The vault suit clung to her body in a most appealing way, but this also meant that it could be a pain to get out of. However, Emma’s fingers were skilled and quickly got the zipper down, upon which she wormed her way out of the suit. She folded it and placed it by the edge of the pool before dipping her feet into the water. Surprisingly, it was a nice temperature, and she didn’t hesitate to sink further into it. Wading a few meters out was all she dared, however; for all she knew, the mirelurk king was lurking in the depths of the pool. 

Thinking this, Emma swallowed heavily and peered down at the surface, but the water was too dark to see through. Nothing could be heard, either, and the water didn’t ripple, and thus, she assumed she was safe. 

Slowly, very slowly, she made her way to the middle of the pool and moved on her back, closing her eyes and every now and then flapping her arms and legs to keep herself afloat. The water was wonderfully warm from the sun’s rays and the humidity of the cave, and she honestly didn’t want to get out again. 

She didn’t know how much time she spent in the water, but at some point, she started getting hungry, and she got out of the water and sat on a boulder to dry, as she had no towel, and she preferred her blanket dry. 

No sooner had she gotten out of the water before she heard something on the ledge, and she hurried to grab her vault suit and cover herself up while looking towards the sound. As she had expected, the mirelurk king was back. She clutched the suit tighter and drew back, but the creature simply dropped a few things down into the cave before leaving again. 

Warily, she left the boulder to inspect his ‘presents’. Once more, there were a few bottles of dirty water, and some pieces of meat that she wouldn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole. She might be hungry, but not hungry enough to risk food poisoning. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly, and she patted it gently, as if to try and soothe it. She then grabbed one of the water bottles and unscrewed the cap, took a careful sip. It tasted absolutely horrible, not to mention it was probably irradiated as all hell, and Emma made a face. 

Finally, she was dry enough to put on her vault suit again, and she lounged in the sun while trying to ignore the ever-persistent hunger gnawing at her stomach. A few times, she glanced at the pieces of meat and the half-eaten carcass, but she had to remind herself that no one knew the consequences of eating meat found in the Commonwealth. It was probably irradiated as well, not to mention well over its expiration date. 

“Damn it all,” Emma groaned and rubbed her stomach. She was  _ so _ hungry, she thought she was going to vomit, which would be  _ bad _ . She couldn’t afford to lose any nutrition. Why, oh why, why had she gone for that swim? It seemed so stupid now... 

She sighed and turned on her side, watching and listening to the waterfall roar. 

Exhaustion must have taken hold of her, because at one point, she opened her eyes. Sitting up and looking around, she found that the cave was almost completely dark, and then she looked at the ledge, finding that she couldn’t see the sun. 

It must be evening, then. 

Emma yawned and slid down from the boulder, trudging to her sleeping spot with slow and heavy steps. She hadn’t woken up enough that it was difficult to fall asleep again; something she thanked her lucky stars for. 

Next morning, when she awoke, it was to the sound of rattling stones and low growling. Immediately, and before she had even fully woken up, she rolled to the side, against the wall, and curled up in the blanket as if that would protect her. 

When nothing happened to her, she peeked out from behind the blanket and towards the sounds. As she had halfway expected, it was the mirelurk king, and he was  _ in the pit with her! _

She should be dead by now. 

So, why wasn’t she? Was the mirelurk king not hungry? Was there not enough meat on her bones? Was something wrong with her? 

Having heard her move about, the mirelurk king turned around to face her, letting out a quiet growl and stalking towards her. 

_ ‘This is it, this is how I die,’ _ she thought to herself and held her breath as the beast stopped right in front of her, with his face mere inches from hers. Alas, she didn’t die then and there. 

Instead, the mirelurk king audibly  _ sniffed _ her, upon which he growled again and straightened his body to tower above her. She looked him up and down, fearing the worst, but he held a bundle of blankets of pillows in his massive hands. When he reached them out to her, Emma nearly had a heart attack.

The mirelurk king... was giving her comforting things? 

She hesitantly took them, her fingers fleetingly brushing against his scales, and he looked down at where their hands had touched before looking back at her, blinking slowly. 

In that moment, Emma realized that this mirelurk king wasn’t going to devour her. He was going to protect her, to make sure she was well-fed and well-rested. She couldn’t, however, for the life of her, figure out  _ why _ he would do that, but she figured it was better than getting eaten, so she didn’t dwell on it. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled and clutched the soft bundle close to her, looking up at him. His eyes might be milky white, but she was slowly learning that he could see just fine. He let out a deep and long growl and tapped the bundle with his long claws. Emma frowned and stared at him, as if expecting him to explain what the hell was going on. When he pointed to her sleeping area, the meaning became quite clear. 

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was probably closer to a few seconds, and then the mirelurk king retreated to the pool, jumping in with a barely audible splash. 

Emma watched the place where he had disappeared for a few moments, and then she went to her sleeping area where she undid the bundle. She had barely unfolded the blankets and put them on the ground when there was another splash from the pool, and she glanced towards it. The mirelurk king was above water once more, and quickly walked towards her. She noticed he had something in his claws, and while she knew he didn’t want to eat her anymore, she was still nervous he had found something to hurt her with.

So, she was rather surprised when he came up to her and opened his hands to reveal an oyster. He looked up at her and grabbed her arm - surprisingly gently - and led her to the pool where he began pounding the oyster against one of the sharp rocks. When this didn’t yield any results after half a minute, the mirelurk stopped and pried the oyster open with his claws, growling softly. Emma waited with bated breath and clammy hands, not knowing what to expect. She did know that oysters usually held small pearls, but there was no way that  _ that _ was what the mirelurk king was going for, was there...? 

The oyster reluctantly parted to reveal that it  _ was _ indeed holding a pearl. A rather sizable one, at that.

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

Emma looked from the pearl to the beast, her heart somewhere in her throat. 

_ What did this mean? _

The mirelurk king gingerly removed the pearl from the slimy contents of the oyster and placed it in the palm of her hand, eliciting a soft gasp from her. She looked down at the pearl and could feel his heavy gaze on her. 

“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” she whispered and turned it over in her hand a few times to inspect it. It was pretty heavy compared to its size and shone beautifully when it caught the rays of the moon. 

The mirelurk king growled quietly and took a few steps closer to her. She craned her neck to look up at him, and he bent his head until his face was mere inches from hers. Then his nostrils flared, and there was a soft inhaling sound. 

He was  _ sniffing _ her. 

Emma stared at him with wide eyes and wide open mouth. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then the mirelurk king slowly stepped back and disappeared back under the pitchblack water. She looked after him for a second, then she shook her head and walked back to her sleeping spot. She got comfortable amongst the pillows and blankets and looked down at the pearl clutched in her hands. 

It was absolutely beautiful, and she ended up curling her hands against her chest before falling asleep. It might even be that a smile graced her lips. 

The next morning, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was an immense pain in her lower belly. She groaned and curled up on herself. At first, she wasn’t sure  _ why _ her stomach would hurt, but then she felt something  _ wet _ in her crotch area, and everything made sense again.

She was getting her period. Or, rather, her period had arrived. 

With another groan, Emma got up, and the moment she stood up, it felt like her stomach fell out through her vagina. She steadied herself with a hand against the wall before she pushed off and waddled towards the pool. When she reached the water, she peeled the vault suit off her and inspected it. The crotch area was ruined by the blood. She looked down at her knickers and sighed heavily when she found them destroyed as well. 

“Oh well,” she mumbled and took off her knickers and put them as well as the suit on the boulders before climbing into the water. Standing where it was shallow, she could reach her clothes and pull them into the water to wash them. She rubbed both articles against the rocks to try and get the blood out, but quickly realized it was a lost cause. 

“Fuck’s sake,” she cursed and slumped back against the boulder while closing her eyes. She sighed and rubbed her face before deciding to shower under the waterfall. She swam over to it and got under the roaring stream, messing up her hair to get the water everywhere. 

She almost didn’t hear the mirelurk king return, but there was a loud clatter of items being dropped in the middle of the cave that made her squeal and cover herself. She glanced at the creature and backed a bit when she saw him dive into the water and swim over to the rocks near the waterfall. Then his face broke the surface, and he looked at her with those milky white eyes. He blinked slowly, nostrils flaring. Sniffing the air, no doubt. 

“Why are you sniffing the air?” Emma asked feebly, but obviously, he didn’t answer. Instead, he swam over to the boulders where she had discarded her clothes, and he sniffed those as well, practically burying his face in her wet and bloodied knickers and vault suit. 

After having smelled her clothes, he looked at Emma and growled faintly, but for some odd reason, it didn’t sound or feel threatening. It wasn’t a sound made for terrifying her or telling her she was about to be dinner. She couldn’t quite place  _ what _ kind of sound it was, but she didn’t feel threatened, which might be foolish. 

The mirelurk king’s body broke the surface next, and he got up from the pool as elegantly as a snake crossing the sand. Emma was mesmerized, but when the creature stood up on his hindlegs and walked over to her, and she realized just how tall he was, fear started taking a hold of her. After all, he  _ was _ an apex predator - he could kill her with a single swipe of a single claw. 

When he stood right in front of her, Emma found herself pressing back against the wall, waiting with closed eyes and bated breath for the moment her life would end. 

It just didn’t come. 

She cracked open an eye to look at the mirelurk king, and she nearly screamed when her vision was filled with blue-greenish scales and red sails and white eyes. He was close enough she could smell the seaweed and water on him, and close enough that looking into his eyes made her dizzy, so she quickly averted her gaze and stared at the once-more calm water. The mirelurk king made that specific, odd kind of growl again, opening his mouth wide to let his teeth brush against her cheek, and Emma gasped and clenched her hands into fists. She wasn’t about to beat the creature, but if she was about to die, she wouldn’t go down easy. 

No such thing happened, however. The creature didn’t try to kill or maim her, but instead simply smelled her. 

Then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared, diving beneath the surface and into the black, watery depths of the pool. Emma caught herself stretching her neck to try and see where he had disappeared off to, but it was futile. So, she sighed softly and finished her shower before she sat on one of the bigger boulders in the cave. It was placed so the sun hit it perfectly, and it was wonderfully warm. 

She spent what felt like an hour on the boulder, just enjoying the warmth and getting dry again. About to doze off, she was jolted awake when a loud sound resonated in the cave. She sat up as if pulled by a wire and looked around. 

The first thing she noticed was a  _ huge _ log in the middle of the pit. Completely smooth and free of branches. 

The second thing she noticed was the mirelurk king standing on the ledge, but there was something off about him. His armor seemed...  _ odd _ . It seemed to be splitting between his legs, and something was twisting and turning out between the scales. She couldn’t quite  _ see _ what it was, but she soon got a chance to get a better look at it, because next thing she knew, he was in the pit with her. 

She wasn’t scared of him - not anymore. Not after he had handed her bedding materials and the pearl. ‘ _ Maybe _ ,’ she thought, ‘ _ just maybe, he’s trying to look after me. _ ’ 

Then he stood in front of her, towering above her, and he took a gentle yet firm hold of her arm and led her towards the log. Her heart rate spiked, and she tried to pull back, but he was stronger; before long, she was bent over the log, and although it was smooth, she worried about splinters, and whatever the mirelurk king was going to do to her. 

Even if she was certain he was no longer going to kill her, she was still quite nervous about this whole situation - he could do some serious damage with his teeth and claws, and she currently couldn’t see him. She could only look in front of her. 

She could  _ feel _ him, however. His body was heavy as he leaned against her, and his breath rolled over her shoulders and the back of her neck. Not to mention how something long, thick, and pointed poked her ass and then rubbed against her lower back. A shudder went through her, and she turned her head and upper body to look at him and what was poking her. 

There, between his legs,  _ something _ protruded from an oval slit. It was a mix of dark green and deep blue and twisted like a snake. From the pointed tip drizzled fat drops of a pale blue substance. A part of her knew what was going to happen, while another - and bigger - part of her tried to reject the very thought. She was in no position to negotiate, however, and next thing she knew, the tip of his cock pressed against her again.

Emma inhaled sharply and tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. The mirelurk king was infinitely much stronger than her, especially considering she hadn’t eaten in a couple of days. She was weak and easy prey. If the mirelurk king knew and took advantage of it, she didn’t know, but it wouldn’t surprise her. 

As the cock slid into her, the creature growled quietly, but when it couldn’t go any further, stopped by something sponge-like yet firm,her hymen was all that was holding him at bay but it was breaking under the pressure, he looked down at her, head cocked to the side. Tempted to scream and fight, Emma kept her cool - she knew that if the mirelurk king got injured or, heaven forbid it, died, she would die of starvation and thirst here in the pit. Even if he hadn’t yet brought her things she could or would eat, he was still trying to keep her alive. 

Besides, she didn’t have a chance against a creature as vicious as this. 

She figured that if this was what the mirelurk king wanted, then he wouldn’t stop until he was successful. So, gathering all her courage and strength and taking a deep, steadying breath, Emma pushed herself down on the twisting, turning cock. 

An intense, sharp pain went through her lower body, and she cried out in pain while the mirelurk king let out a loud, triumphant screech and slowly thrust his hips forward to bury himself as deep in her as he could. She whimpered and squirmed, tried pulling away, but he held her down with his clawed hands and a warning growl amidst the elated hissing. 

Her insides stretched and stretched, and when it felt like they couldn’t stretch any further, she had tears streaming down her face. Yet, it wasn’t  _ all _ pain. Deep, deep down, there was a sort of primal pleasure about being taken like this. Heat bloomed in her chest and lower abdomen, and despite her quick, ragged breathing, she began feeling...  _ good _ . 

For a few seconds, nothing further happened. It was almost like the mirelurk king waited for her to catch her breath, waiting for her to be okay with this whole thing. Then he pushed further forward, and when the tip of his cock came into contact with her cervix, she tried pulling away once more, but he kept her in place and forced himself into her womb with a brutal thrust.

Emma screamed. The pain was overwhelming and made her dizzy and nauseous, and yet, she couldn’t help but find a bizarre sort of pleasure in the whole thing. 

_ ‘What is wrong with me?!’ _ she thought angrily to herself and shook her head, trying to ignore the heat and pleasure. She didn’t  _ want _ to like this, but here she was. She tried to convince herself that there was something in the air, or maybe the mirelurk king was releasing some kind of arousing pheromones. Anything to dispute that she actually  _ liked _ this treatment. She was a nice lady, even if she was hot-headed and had her opinions - there was no way she naturally liked this! 

The mirelurk king kept his cock in her cervix for a few moments before he pulled back and out, upon which he thrust in again. The pain was  _ so close _ to unbearable, but the pleasure was ever-growing and made her tremble and even  _ moan _ . As the mirelurk king fucked her, the small jolts of pleasure intensified, and it didn’t take long before she was lying across the log and crying out in pain laced with pleasure. His full and heavy balls slapped against her no-longer-virgin cunt, and the sounds were loud and echoed in the cave and fueled the metaphorical fire in her belly. 

She lost track of time as this went on, but suddenly, something happened; the mirelurk king pushed his entire length into her, the tip of his cock forcing her cervix to open for him, and a scalding heat spread in her womb. She sobbed as her body spasmed, her cunt convulsing and clenching around the cock. She felt light as a feather for a wonderfully few and short seconds. Her back arched, and her fingers and toes curled painfully. 

When she once more felt like herself, she opened her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them, and moaned hoarsely as the mirelurk king slowly pulled out of her. It hurt immensely as he withdrew from her womb, and when he was completely free of her, she could feel his cum leak out of her. As he pulled out, a metallic scent hung in the air. Her legs nearly gave out when he wiped a claw through her folds, and she turned her heads just in time to see it covered in blood. The sight made all blood leave her face, and she whimpered and faced the pool again. 

She spent a minute or two just collecting herself, but then she heard a tearing sound, and the curiosity, and a pang of fear, had her looking round again, finding the mirelurk king tearing one of her blankets into several pieces. He came back and wiped her cunt with the two bigger pieces, gathering up all the blood and cum trickling out of her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked weakly. The mirelurk king simply growled, but it was that special kind of growl which didn’t fill her with terror but was nearly calming. He was almost  _ gentle _ as he wiped her cunt and the front of his balls, his claws only occasionally brushing against her. 

She saw his cock bob between his legs, covered in her virgin blood and his green-blue cum. She had just barely slumped against the log when she felt his cock press against her folds again. 

“Please, I can’t, not so quickly,” she mewled and tried to pull away, but the mirelurk king simply grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place as he thrust forward and buried himself as deep in her as he could, which was in her womb. This time, however, there was nearly no pain, instead overwhelming pleasure. 

Emma moaned and mewled and let out long strings of embarrassing sounds in-between each rough and deep thrust. The tip of his cock reached into her womb with every move, and despite the sharp pain, she reached that heavenly feeling several times, her body spasming and tensing painfully before all the tension seemed to seep out of her. 

He came in her several times, every time releasing a scalding hot fluid deep into her cunt and womb, and every time he pulled back, it would gush out of her while she whined pathetically. 

However, the last time he fucked her and came in her, something was different - his cock felt even bigger than she had gotten used to. Wider and longer, it slid slowly and easily into her cunt and the tip penetrated her womb, like she had expected. This time, however, there were  _ barbs _ surrounding the tip, and when he came, the base swelled and grew until the pain of having it in her made her queasy. As she panted and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, there was an odd and new feeling in her cunt. 

_ Something _ was pressing against her folds - something round, or maybe oval. The mirelurk king hissed and screeched loudly, rutting insistently against her until the object was dropped into her. It turned out to be heavy, and Emma gasped weakly as it made its way through her cunt, stretching her wider than even his cock, only to end up in her womb. As it pressed through her battered and abused cervix, she thought the pain would be enough to make her pass out, but no such thing happened. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the mirelurk king withdrew, his cock gradually slipping out of a whimpering Emma. 

The creature screeched again and tilted his head to the side, looking at Emma, before he effortlessly scaled the walls and reached the mouth of the cave, clutching one the blood-and-cum soaked pieces of cloth in his claws. 

Then he was gone, leaving Emma to deal with the mess that was her gaping cunt. She was beyond exhausted, but she had never felt better in her entire life than she did right now. Her body might be hurting, and she might be battling intense shame, but she had  _ never _ felt this relaxed or pliant. It felt like her entire body glowed, and she basked in the wonderful sensation for a good few minutes before she hauled herself to the pool in which she lowered her body. She closed her eyes and drew a heavy sigh, gingerly rubbing at her pussy to get all the blood and dried-up cum out. 

Having soaked up the water, and having cleaned herself, she reluctantly got up and moved towards her sleeping area, where she quickly and easily fell asleep. 

When Emma once more woke up, it was several hours later. It was starting to get dark, and her stomach growled loudly. 

She was  _ starving _ . 

Putting a hand on her stomach, she found it bloated and bulging, and a weak moan escaped her as the memories came flooding back to her. She slowly let a hand travel down her body to touch herself.

Her pussy was still gaping, but it seemed to be slowly tightening again. She could easily slide in two fingers, so she did, and, upon pushing them as deep as she could, found a sort of blockage deep inside of her. 

“What the hell,” she whispered and frowned, carefully feeling around the blockage. It felt relatively firm, yet somewhat soft and wet. “What did you do to me, you beast...” 

There was no one to answer her. 

With a slightly troubled mind, Emma fell asleep again and was only woken when the sun’s warm rays caressed her face, and when a faint screech alerted her to the presence of the mirelurk king. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before opening them. Her vision was fuzzy, and she blinked a few times, looking in the direction of the mirelurk king. When her eyes focused, she saw that he had dropped a few things by the log. 

She instantly recognized some of them - tin cans, looking to be unopened and full of food. Seeing the food, her stomach growled again, and her mouth started watering. 

Not taking her eyes off of the mirelurk king, Emma began crawling towards the tin cans. Crawling was the best she could do with her stomach bulging as it did. 

The creature didn’t move as she crawled towards him, simply watched her and even  _ nudged one of the cans closer to her _ . As she took it, he lifted his head and his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. With a growl that sounded almost  _ happy _ , he looked at her for a few seconds again before elegantly climbing the ledge and disappearing out into the wild. 

Emma didn’t care where he went, as long as she got to eat. She grabbed one of the cans and banged the lid against the log until the lid blew off. Not caring for  _ what _ she was about to eat, she wolfed down the contents of the can and didn’t hold back the moans and groans of pleasure as her stomach was filled again for the first time in something that felt like weeks. As she ate, her gaze fell on a bottle of  _ clean _ water, and she snatched it up and dumped the now empty can to instead quench her thirst. 

Once her hunger and thirst were met, she slumped back against the log and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. 

She was alive, and relatively well. 

If only she could tell Claire about this... save for a few details, of course. 

The days began blending together. Days turned to weeks, and as the weeks passed by, Emma couldn’t deny that her stomach grew considerably. At first, she denied what eventually became the truth - that she was pregnant with the mirelurk king’s offspring. She tried to brush it off as eating a lot and not doing anything. The only issue with that explanation was that she  _ wasn’t _ eating a lot. She got a few cans of food a day and some bottles of water - sometimes clean, sometimes not. The mirelurk king had learned that she wouldn’t eat the half-rotten dogs and Brahmin that he brought, but only the canned stuff, and thus, he brought more of that each day. 

Eventually, however, it was impossible to deny that she was pregnant. Her belly was almost perfectly round and bulging. 

She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

On one hand, he hadn’t hurt her - except for when he had forced himself on her and broken open her cervix - and he  _ had _ taken good care of her, giving her food and water and trying to cater to her interests. On the other, he  _ was _ a mirelurk king - he was a  _ beast _ , not  _ human _ . Then again, what was the alternative? Some stinking, wrecked raider that didn’t care about her, but only sought his own pleasure as he raped her? 

No, it was probably better this way. The mirelurk king seemed to actually care about her. He had turned her into a woman by taking her virginity, and if it had to happen, she would by far prefer it this way. 

Weeks turned to months, and one afternoon when she was about to shower, she felt movement in her belly, and the plug in her once-more tight cunt broke. Her body automatically tried to push it out, and the pain was strong enough that she leaned against the boulder and groaned loudly. 

“Fucking hell,” she cursed and whimpered, only to gasp when the mirelurk king was suddenly standing beside her. He placed a webbed hand on her belly and seemed to stroke it before he moved his hand to her pussy. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Emma hissed, but the mirelurk king growled quietly and gently pulled her with him, only to bend her over the log. She groaned again and put a hand on her stomach, her cunt beginning to spasm. 

“It hurts,” she whimpered and automatically urged her muscles to push.  _ Something _ deep inside her slowly, so very slowly, moved from her womb and into her birth canal. It stretched her pussy even wider than the mirelurk king’s cock did, and the pain had her screaming and sweating. Her muscles pushed, then contracted, and she cried out in frustration and agony as what she slowly learned was an egg was pushed out of her. It landed on the ground, bloody and wet, with a loud sound, and her cunt closed around nothing. 

The mirelurk king was over it immediately, but Emma managed to get a look at it before his body was in the way. It was absolutely  _ massive _ . At least four times the size of a regular mirelurk egg, the thought struck her that maybe this egg would hold a mirelurk queen. 

He gingerly scooped up the egg and put it in her sleeping area, covering it up with her blankets, before he disappeared off into the wild again. 

“And you just leave me here? With this?” Emma whispered and laughed weakly, sliding down the log and staring at the egg bundled up in blankets and old teddy bears. 

It was maybe two weeks later when the mirelurk king fucked her again. 

He was slow and gentle as he took her, and Emma was moaning and panting like it was her job. 

At one point, however, Emma moved slightly, and the king slipped out. When he pushed in, she instantly felt a difference - something was off. 

“H-Hold on,” she panted, but the mirelurk king pushed hard forward, and extreme pain jolted through her. He was in the wrong hole, and yet he forced himself as deep as he could, which turned out to be balls-deep. His balls resting against her ass, he screeched loudly but without crippling her head and began pulling out before pushing back in. 

“Stop!” she gasped and tried pulling away. It was, of course, futile. The mirelurk king growled and steadily began thrusting in her ass, using her blood and his pre-cum as lubrication. It hurt  _ immensely _ , and she began sobbing when her mate seemed to enjoy this new sensation. She was so tight there... no doubt it made pleasure course through him, just like pain through her. 

She grit her teeth together and bore through the agony until he came with a loud, hollow screech and deposited his cum deep in her ass. Grinding against her to ensure that his cum got all the way inside her, he snarled and his claws dug into her hips where they left deep marks. 

“E-Easy there,” she whimpered and hung her head forward. Her entire body was covered in sweat, and she was sure she was going to break soon. Before that happened, however, the mirelurk king pulled out and let her sag against the log, trembling and panting. 

_ ‘Hopefully this never happens again,’ _ she thought to herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

They settled into a sort of routine - he came with food, water, and shiny things, and then he fucked her brains out. He hadn’t taken her in the ass since the ‘incident’, and Emma was immensely happy for that. 

One day, when she heard the mirelurk king approach the ledge, Emma hastily bent herself forward over the log, eager to feel his cock in her tight cunt again. It made her feel so good, so  _ whole _ , and she couldn’t wait to chase that odd, but  _ wonderful _ high that followed him fucking her. 

Before she got that far, though, there was a loud, cracking sound in the cave, and she stilled. Not moving a muscle, she listened for a repeat of the sound, and it came not even two seconds later. She whipped her head around to find the source of the noise and saw the egg rustling and shaking in the blankets. Emma gasped and instinctively hid behind the log, but keeping her head high enough that she could see what was happening. 

Pieces of shell flew everywhere, and out of the egg rolled something that looked like a brown-green ball of spikes with long, thin legs. It reminded Emma of an overgrown spider, and she gagged. She knew what it was, however; it  _ was _ a mirelurk queen, as she had suspected when she had birthed the egg. It screeched loudly. 

“What the hell,” she whispered and was about to get up to get a better look when the mirelurk king rushed past her to bring food to the loudly screeching creature. Emma remained in the background and simply watched. 

That was her life for roughly the next two months’ time - watching the mirelurk king feed the mirelurk queen, and trying to live her life around her new roommate. During this time, Emma was more or less left to herself. She still got food and water, but she didn’t get fucked like she had become so used to. Her new roommate grew rapidly with the food the mirelurk king was giving her. There was once when she was swimming by herself when he swam up behind her and he took her while they were still in the water. He made sure they were doing it behind some large boulders, almost like he was trying to hide everything from the young mirelurk queen. Despite this, it felt absolutely  _ amazing _ , and Emma would give many bottlecaps to repeat the experience. 

She wasn’t that lucky, however. 

One day, her mate showed up in the pit, only to hoist the now quite-sizable mirelurk queen on his back and crawl up the wall to the ledge where he disappeared. The silence in the cave was almost deafening. 

Emma sighed softly and sagged back against the log she had been napping on. 

A few days later, when she woke up, there was a bloody stickiness between her legs, and when she stood up, a heavy feeling settled in her lower stomach. Normally, she was never happy about getting her period, but everything had changed since she had been rescued by the mirelurk king. She hoped and inwardly  _ begged  _ that he would breed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
